The song
by Beatha
Summary: Drusilla is back in L.A. and she has a plan set in Ats season 2


Title: The song  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Cordelia/Drusilla  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
Summary: Drusilla is back in L.A. and she has a plan (set in Ats season 2)  
Length: 1.128

Cordelia was having a really bad day.

It started being bad from the moment she woke up.

Her usually friendly ghost roommate, Dennis, was upset because she spent too many hours at the Hyperion and had hidden her favourite pair of shoes. It took her exactly twenty minutes of begging and bargaining to convince him to give them back to her.

When she was finally ready for work she got an unexpected call from the director of the new play she had landed a role in. He wanted her to stop buy a shop with knock off cloths and accessories and pick up a few things. Cordelia would very much like to tell him that she wasn't his errand girl, and a few other not so polite words, but all the critics said that he was supposed to be next big thing (and hopefully her ticket to stardom), so she bit her tongue and promised to get everything.

She would need a car to carry everything so she asked Wesley if he could borrow his but he had some errands to run too. When she asked Angel if she could take the Plymouth instead he almost growled at her. He was still mad at her for letting it get stolen when Gunn was in trouble a few weeks ago. She tried to guilt him into giving it, he had after all gone dark and fired them all, but he was too stubborn. She finally called for a cab (which of course didn't come in time).

The shop keeper was a really polite older woman who very eagerly assisted Cordelia in picking everything they would need for the play and even offered to help her carry the bags to the cab. Just when Cordelia thought that her day was getting better the woman's eyes started glowing and she spoke in a hypnotizing voice that was telling her she really really wanted to buy the most hideous knockoff handbag Cordy had ever seen.

The woman's spell broke when Cordelia was back in the cab. She was holding the hideous handbag.

When she arrived back to the Hyperion, she very much needed to vent to her friends about overly demanding directors and crazy demon shop ladies but no one was there. She found a note on the board saying that they were out because Gunn wanted help with a vamp nest. Cordy hoped that this meant she would have a few free hours to relax but she had a vision. It wasn't very clear. She only saw a "In-N-Out Burger" sign, a street name and a teenage girl with puncture wounds on her neck.

She tried calling the others but they didn't pick up. Cordelia armed herself with a stake and decided to go and check out the place. Getting in a dangerous situation without back up wasn't the wisest idea but she couldn't ignore a vision and she couldn't waste any time. A girl's life was at stake.

This time she took Angel's car without asking. The vampire could brood and growl all he wanted but her visions were more important.

The area around the "In-N-Out Burger" was deserted and the lights at the shop where dim. She approached cautiously when someone grabbed her from behind. Before she had the chance to react she felt fangs slipping into her neck and sucking her blood. Her vision blurred and her body felt heavy. She knew that if the vampire wasn't holding her she would have sunk into the ground. She tried to master all the power she had left to fight back but she was too weak from the blood loss and her struggling seemed to excite the vampire, making it suckle harder. The last thought in her head before fainting was _please don't let it turn me_.

When she recovered she found herself lying on the grass, her vision still blurred and her head feeling like it was been pounded with sledgehammers. Cordelia welcomed the pain because it meant she was still alive, still human. She tried to stand but she was too weak so she crawled towards the big black metallic shape she hoped it was Angel's car. She didn't get very far, the vampire jumped in front of her and picked her up so that they were standing face to face.

Cordelia froze.

"Don't leave the party kitten. Mummy is not done with you yet."

Drusilla.

Cordelia panicked and started kicking and screaming, as much as her weakened state allowed her. Drusilla just giggled.

"Such a naughty naughty girl. Mummy will have to teach you some manners."

Drusilla threw her down and pinned her on the ground. Cordelia wanted to fight, everything inside her screamed not to give up but she was drained. Silent tears run down her cheeks, this was the end, she could feel it.

"Shhh don't cry precious" Drusilla said and leaned in and licked her tears "Mmmm salty."

Cordelia was so stunned by Drusilla's actions she stopped crying. "Please," she begged "don't kill me."

The vampire caressed her hair and smiled at her. "I have other plans for you my lovely; the stars sang them to me. You'll be mine, forever, my precious childe. The Angelbeast took Darla and I was all alone again but not anymore. Can't you hear the stars singing for us luv? I know you can, you're like me, special, touched by the fairies."

"My visions." Cordelia whispered.

"Pretty pictures dancing in your head. I see them too. I knew I would find you here tonight. The stars never lie."

"Are you- are you going to make me a vampire?" Cordelia asked and she started weeping again.

Drusilla didn't answer; she just planted a soft kiss on her lips and smiled.

"Please tell me." Cordelia begged. She couldn't stand not knowing and she also wanted to keep Dru talking to her, stall her for as much as could until she regained some of her strength back.

This time Drusilla's kiss wasn't soft and sweet. She kissed her passionately, and touched her body with experience. Cordelia gave into the touch without really wanting, she was just so tired, physically and emotionally, that any touch, any comfort was enough to make her lose herself. And she was getting lost, very fast, and had to snap out of it, but for the second time this day she felt like she was hypnotised. It wasn't the same but she still couldn't stop herself.

When Drusilla finally broke the kiss she sighed with relief. The vampire caressed her hair one more time and stood up.

"Not yet precious, you're not ready." She said and left, leaving her all alone and confused.

Cordelia could swear she could hear the stars whispering a word to her.

_Soon_


End file.
